


Point Proven

by Cant_Blink



Series: Stockholm and Lima (In-Canon Ghidorah/Rodorah) [6]
Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019)
Genre: Gen, Ni finally vents freely, Product of a sleepy mind, Rodan figures out more, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 04:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20615042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cant_Blink/pseuds/Cant_Blink
Summary: Very short. Something I whipped up real quick-like. Takes place after Imitation. Ni has a brief conversation with Rodan about what just occurred.





	Point Proven

**Author's Note:**

> This was done at 3AM, no proofreading and written real quick-like before I fell asleep again XD So may not be the best quality from me, but I'mma share it anyway because I have no self-control when it comes to submitting my brain-spawns! :D

“I rest my case.”

The words came out of nowhere, and Rodan’s head lifted up from the edge of the lava pit to look at the speaker. Ni. It came as a surprise to the bird, enough to snap him out of his dreary daze brought by sleep-deprivation. Ni never started a conversation with him like this, and he blinked heavily.

He looked over to the other heads. Ichi was sleeping. Even San looked as though he had cried himself to sleep, but it was hard to tell given how his face was still hidden beneath the wing. But he had fallen still and silent, so he had probably managed to doze off. Poor thing…

But that meant Ni was talking to him, specifically. Returning his attention to Ni, it took a couple of tries to get his voice to work. “What’re you-”

Ni interrupted him, sounding impatient. “You asked how caring for me is weakness. You saw how it was weakness earlier. So, I rest my case.”

Rodan shook his head, not understanding. His mind was failing to put the pieces together, he was so tired. “I don’t get it…”

Ni let out a snarl, turning enough to glare at him from the corner of an eye. “You saw how San acted earlier. You saw how he cried like the brat he is. You saw how broken he was,” Rodan blinked again, gaining clarity in his eyes and mind. This was the most Ni has ever spoken to him so easily. He didn’t dare interrupt as Ni continued. “The stupid thing never cried like that before. Speaking of how he wanted me to love him back.”

“And he does,” Rodan interjected when there was a long-enough pause. “He talks about it a lot. How can you not see how much he loves you-”

“I see it,” He growled. “He can’t hide it to save his life. But that’s the problem. ‘Love’-” He spat the word out like it was bitter. “-is weakness.”

“It’s not-”

Ni seemed to have lost his patience and he turned around fully to give Rodan the full effect of his glare and bared teeth. “Did you not see how pathetic he looked? How much pain he was in just because I refuse to share his stupid feelings? Tell me, slave, how is that not weakness? If he were anyone else, he would’ve been killed for being so vulnerable. You and Ichi both expect me to indulge in those feelings? To risk putting myself in that same position to be taken advantage of?" He hissed. "I think not.”

Rodan felt his words snag in his throat, and not because he had a short-tempered, murderous dragon glaring him down. He just legitimately had no answer for it. Ni was seeing what he wanted to see, and what he saw, he described as weakness. And maybe it was, for that moment…

Still, the fact he refused to enjoy those feelings to begin with seemed sad to Rodan. Even moreso when he realized that the reason he won’t was because he was afraid. Afraid of suffering San’s fate. He looked to San again, reminded of how devastated he was and still is. Maybe, Ni had a point…?

Rodan didn’t know anymore. He’s too tired for this.

Seeing the slave’s speechlessness, he snorted and turned back away. “Again, I prove my point.” He glanced towards his brothers. “Tell Ichi this, because I’m not going to say all that twice.”

Without another word, Ni resumed keeping watch, leaving Rodan in silence once more.


End file.
